Hanging By A Moment
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: One shot. Addison needed some help, and, trapped in an elevator, Alex gave it to her. Title borrowed from the Lifehouse song.


**Author's Note: I don't know where this came from...I really don't. But I have seriously been digging the Addy/Alex stuff, and now that they are _so_ coming, I thought why not. Even if it is a oneshot, it's Addex-can ya blame me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Trust me, if I did, things would be different...and we wouldn't be on break.**

**Review, please! **

* * *

Pressing the 'up' button for the elevator, Addison leaned against the wall to fix her heel. _God, of all days..._She thought to herself. As the doors swung open, she hurriedly climbed inside, ready for those few seconds alone. However, as she did, Alex Karev came running, pushing the door back so he could get in. 

"Sorry."He muttered, out of breath.

Rolling her eyes, Addison pretended she minded. "No problem. Going up?"

"Yeah."He said, studying her face. "Are you okay?"

Surprised by his question, Addison turned towards him. "So working with Sloan really hasn't hardened you more than you already were...good to know."

Alex stared back at her, knowing fully well that something was bothering her. "Addison..."

"I don't know...I really-" The elevator shook. "You have got to be kidding me."She said, walking to the button panel. Pressing the button for the floor again, nothing happened. Pressing the call button, nothing happened either.

After a few minutes of her not saying anything, Alex let out a sigh. "So...I guess we're stuck."

"Really, Karev?"Addison said, clearly irritated.

"Look, Addison...Doctor Montgomery...something's clearly bothering you. Now, I know I'm not exactly a person you'd like talking to but-"

"It's everything."She said, sinking against the back wall. "I had a patient this morning...she was-she was happy, you know? That she was having a baby. But-"She said, blinking back tears. "There were complications with the birth...and the baby...the baby died not even ten minutes after being born."

"Oh."Alex said, sitting down next to her. "And let me guess, in all of her grief, the mother blamed it on you."

Addison nodded, her red hair shaking. "Yeah. She did. I did all I could, Alex. I tried, but there was nothing else I could do. Her husband was right there, and tried to convince her that everything would be okay but..she didn't believe him."

Alex was quiet, not sure how to respond. Ever since he had been set free of her service, he still felt that he had a connection with her, almost like he understood her better than the other interns did. She wasn't _just_ Derek's ex-wife, or the one who had taken Derek from Meredith. There was alot more to her that the others didn't see.

"Between that...and with everything else going on-"

"What do you mean...everything else?"He asked.

Smiling sadly, she turned her head towards him. "Karma. I knew Derek would go back to Meredith, I knew that before I even signed the divorce papers. That one I was actually ready for. But then...when I actually think I can have a decent relationship with Mark..which was stupid enough to begin with-I find out that he's sleeping with Stevens."

Alex unconciously moved closer to her. The truth was, he shared in some of her pain. After he kissed Izzie in the stairwell, and she said she wasn't ready, she had distanced herself from him. "You know...Shepherd's a jerk. And Mark...well, Sloan is, too. You can't let people like that get to you."

Looking up from her kleenex, Addison let out a laugh. "From the voice of Sloan's intern..."

"Well, we'll probably be stuck here for a while, you know. Coffee?"Alex said, handing her the cup. "It was supposed to be for Sloan, but you look like you could use it."

Gratefully taking it from him, Addison nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."He said, watching her drink. He saw the pain in her eyes, he saw she was just as annoyed by everything that was going on as he was.

Realizing he was staring at her, Addison set the cup down on the floor. "What, did I get foam on my lip or something?"She asked sarcastically.

Silently, Alex leaned closer to her. He smelled her perfume-sweet but spicy at the same time. Suddenly, Addison's lips came foward and joined with his.

Whether it was instinct, or the fact that she had been lonely for so long, she instantly felt relieved. Crashing against him, she let herself get lost in his kiss. She forgot about the coffee by her side and leaned into him. His hands found her hair, and pulled her black claw clip out, setting her red hair free. Hearing her sigh, Alex pulled back, kissing her neck.

She was too tired, too lost in concentrating on what he was doing to object. "Karev..."She whispered.

Alex brought his lips back to hers, wanting to convince her that everything would work out, that she would indeed be fine.

They lost track of time, lost track of the fact that they were stuck in an elevator, lost track of the fact that any minute they could be moving again. Addison's hands took on a life of their own, betraying her. "This is...a little..awkward..."She said between kisses.

"It doesn't have to be."Alex said, as suddenly, the elevator jolted an began moving again.

Staying for a brief moment, Addison quickly straightened her hair, picked up the coffee, and attempted to stand. The elevator doors dinged open, revealing an apoligetic Chief Webber, as well as a couple of elevator technicians. "I do apoligize for the error, you two. The elevators were in need of work, I'm just sorry that you were in them during the process."Webber said.

Clearing her throat, Addison offered a smile. "I understand."

"Listen-about the coffee..."

Mark, seeing Addison nursing the coffee that had originally been for him, smiled, shaking his head. "So...trapped in an elevator with Addison..."He said as Alex walked towards him. "Must have been horrible."

"Yeah-"Alex said, silently locking eyes with Addison. "It was the worst."


End file.
